


Agree to Disagree

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [94]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Buttered Popcorn Jelly Belly Jelly Beans, Disagreements, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Karaoke, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Scott and Darcy disagree about a lot of things. It takes a while for them to agree to disagree.





	Agree to Disagree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shelby_Squirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_Squirrel/gifts), [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts).



> Shelby_Squirrel prompted Buttered popcorn Jelly belly jelly beans, Rollerblades or skates, Karaoke.
> 
> Pairing by Dresupi! ♥

Darcy’s Scientist Wrangling didn’t change much after she and Jane joined the Secret Avengers. 

Erik and Helen were still in New York with Tony, and she missed them, but Steve had gotten a new scientist in the divorce: Scott Lang. 

Scott wasn't a theoretical "let's test stuff and see if we're right" type. He was a "make the plan, build the thing" type. Not that he didn't test stuff, but he always seemed more confident about the results than Jane was when she went outside to point her science doohickeys at the sky.

He was confident about a lot of stuff, science and non-science.

Unfortunately, Darcy felt that he was wrong about most of the non-science things.

* * *

"Best Jelly Belly flavor?"

"Buttered Popcorn," Scott said at the same time that Darcy insisted, "Juicy Pear."

"Wrong," Clint told them. "It's plum."

"Of course  _ you _ think that," Darcy scoffed, turning on Scott. " _ Buttered Popcorn _ ? Are you serious?"

"It's unquestionably the best," Scott said. "Cassie agrees with me."

Darcy crossed her arms. "Fine, I'll allow you your wrong opinion, but only because your daughter agrees... for now. She's young enough to change her mind."

"I like Watermelon," Jane offered.

"What?!" Scott shrieked.

"Are you crazy?!" Darcy squawked.

* * *

"You're kidding," Darcy said when Scott tilted his left toe up to put on the brakes.

"What?"

" _ Rollerblades _ ?"

"So?"

" _ My _ mode of transportation is clearly superior," Darcy told him, pointing at her feet. 

"Yeah, in the 1960s, maybe," Scott scoffed. 

Clint zoomed by in the background on a razor scooter, followed by Wanda floating slowly through the air using her powers. 

"I think Darcy's roller skates are charming," she said.

"Sure," Scott agreed. "Charming, but not  _ awesome _ ." He skated around Darcy in a circle.

Darcy smirked. "Oh, it's  _ on _ , now."

* * *

"Are you two going to be okay?" Sam asked that evening.

"Fine," Darcy replied, nursing her elbow.

"Yes," Scott snapped at the same time. "None of this would have happened if she hadn't crashed into me—"

"Okay," Steve said, "that's enough. The two of you need to cool it."

"Cool it?" Darcy huffed. "Did you know he thinks  _ The Battle of the Five Armies _ is the best Lord of the Rings movie?!"

"It  _ is _ !" Scott insisted. "The ending is just... so beautiful!"

"Whatever,  _ Two Towers _ is better; I will  _ fight _ you."

"We're  _ not _ fighting," Steve interrupted.

"It's karaoke night," Sam reminded them.

Darcy glared at Scott, and Scott glared back.

"To cut down on any potential disagreements, we set it up so everyone picks their song and then the computer randomizes whose turn it is. Ready?"

Twenty minutes later, after Sam had talked Steve into joining him in performing Earth, Wind, and Fire's  _ September _ and Wanda and Clint had done  a fairly impressive rendition of  _ Shut Up And Dance With Me _ by Walk the Moon, Darcy's song appeared on the screen.

When she stood, Scott stood as well.

"What are you—" he began.

"This is  _ my _ song," Darcy told him.

"It's mine, actually," Scott argued. "Sit down and wait your turn."

"Why don't you sing it together?" T'Challa suggested.

Darcy glared.

Scott glared back.

Thirty seconds later, they were trading off verses and belting out the chorus of  _ Superstar _ by The Carpenters together.

"You're not a bad singer," Darcy admitted when they sat down.

"I'm surprised your taste in music doesn't suck," Scott shot back.

Steve opened his mouth to intervene, but Sam held him back. "Just wait," he said.

Wanda sang a Sokovian hit with T'Challa and Shuri. Steve and Clint got up and did  _ The Star Spangled Man With a Plan _ (including some original choreography). Jane tried to bow out, but Sam pulled her out of her seat for Sonny and Cher's  _ I Got You Babe _ .

When the opening strains to  _ Unbreak My Heart _ by Toni Braxton began to play, Scott and Darcy shared confused looks when both of them stood.

"This is  _ your _ song?" Darcy asked.

Scott shrugged. "What are the odds?"

They pulled off some pretty sweet harmonies.

"Okay, what are you choosing this time?" Darcy asked when the song came to a close.

"Why?"

Darcy shrugged. "I just thought... it'd be stupid if we picked the same thing again."

"So you're just comparing notes," Scott said.

"Yeah, of course," Darcy said.

Scott nodded. "I was trying to decide between  _ Don't Stop Believin' _ —"

"Good," Darcy interrupted. "Then I'll go with  _ I Will Survive _ ."

Scott cleared his throat. "Or... we could do  _ Summer Nights _ , from Grease."

"But that's—" Darcy began.

"Together," Scott suggested.

Darcy raised an eyebrow. "Fine," she said. "But only because Sam and Steve are starting to look a little smug that we keep doing this accidentally."

After their final performance (in which Clint and Jane got in on the "tell me more, tell me more"), the team called it a night, but Scott and Darcy stayed up.

"I just really feel like I can trust Captain Sisko. I mean, if he can run an entire space station  _ and _ raise a son...?" Darcy said. 

"Absolutely," Scott agreed. "#dadgoals. Okay, how about Star Wars? Best movie is obviously  _ A New Hope _ ."

Darcy smiled at him. "You know what? That's close enough. We can agree to disagree."

"Not if you're a fan of the prequels, we can't," Scott began.

" _ Please _ ," Darcy scoffed. "My favorite is  _ Return of the Jedi _ ."

Scott considered her. "I think this calls for a marathon."

* * *

Scott and Darcy didn't disagree any less after that. Instead they often agreed to disagree. Batman vs. Superman. Coke vs. Pepsi. Vanilla vs. Chocolate.

Their truce was nearly shattered when they couldn't decide whether to order a pepperoni and black olive pizza or a sausage and mushroom for their first date.

So they got both.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing Scott!
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171168846008/agree-to-disagree)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
